Pein's Plan
by Deida
Summary: It all started when he saved my life. I owed him, and he knew it....Akatsuki drabble....sexual content....mild languae....


It all started when he saved my life. I owed him, and he knew it...

**Pein's plan**

I was tending to a band of wounded travelers when it happened. The end of my free life was over. One of the travelers I tended was a wanted criminal. After his treatment, he pulled a bloody butcher's knife on me. An acquaintance of my recently deceased brother, whom I call 'Lord Pein', saved me.

Pein used three shuriken. How only three killed that man, I'll never learn. He looked at me from over his shoulder. There was a vaguely gleeful glint in his eyes. I mentally shuddered but moved toward him nonetheless. He took my jaw in his hand and examined me thoroughly.

"Nice bone structure...fluid moves...supple assets...You'll do nicely." Pein continued on.

I followed him, knowing, or at least suspecting, that my life was in for a rude awakening. Pein confirmed that by bluntly informing me that he was the leader of the Akatsuki. He also hinted at cruel punishments heading my way. But because I owe him, I could not and would not complain. Pein led me to his office laughing.

I stared around the office. It was crammed full of paper and metal and wood. He had three desks placed in a closed in square. He had a navy Rollie-chair in the middle. But there was room for several people to fit comfortably. Pein sat behind his desk. I moved to sit across from him. He tsked at me and wagged his finger. I cocked my head at him.

"That is not your spot." He was biting something back, I just knew it.

"Then where is my spot?" I looked at him, searching.

He pointed next to himself.

"Then what is my job?" I put my hands on my hips.

He stood up. I raised my pale eyebrow at him. He unzipped his pants and sat back down. I sighed loudly. I knew it would be something like this. I walked over to him and got my knees. I opened my mouth and slid it in place. He laughed smuggly.

"I see that you've done this before?" I bit him, showing that I would not allow him to call me a whore. He got the message.

I could hear the door open. Someone walked in. I tried to move, but Pein held me in place. It seemed that the person knew someone was also in the room. Pein acted like nothing was happening one way or another.

"I wish you and Konan would be more private...We have to be..." It was a male.

"One; this isn't Konan, two; are you asking to have free open sex?" Pein kept his cool.

"Of course it isn't." The other male was skeptical.

"If you don't believe me, page her. If she's here, then nothing will happen." Pein was planning this from the begining.

There was a sound of something being picked up. After a few hesitant seconds, there was a low beep. It was followed by a female screaming and a man shouting. The scream soon turned to tears and finally ended as inconceivable babbling. The man kept shouting and after a loud sob that only he understood, finally left. Pein kept the first man and the woman in the room. He finally let me surface.

I gasped when the man and I saw each other. The woman was more then livid. Pein was highly amused by this all. I looked at the first man, my lover. I had large tears in my eyes. He looked at me and then at Pein. Konan just stared daggers through us all. My lover broke the silence. He looked at me, wanting my answer.

"Why? Why did you do it? I thought that...But I guess not." He looked at me, hurt.

"Hidan, this is a side I've never seen." Pein smirked.

"Fuck off. Hidan, he saved my life. Do you honestly think I'd betray you like that? So easily?"

"Hidan would never believe you. And as for Konan, you can clearly see this is over."

"Hmph!" Konan slapped Pein and left.

"You used me? It was a set up, wasn't it? It was. You made it so you could 'save' me, bust your own girlfriend so you could dump her guilt-free, and made Hidan come so he would see me, break up with me, and lose his distraction!" I worked his plan out.

Pein merely smiled. I looked down and left. Hidan put his hand out to me. I looked at him and shook my head. It was over between us. He didn't trust me. And that was all I asked for, was his trust. I left to parts unknown. Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki soon died.


End file.
